Lost Symphony:Rewrite
by 2008roseelixir
Summary: She sang, he listen. She shouts, he heard. She calls, he came.  A melody, they create. A symphony, they were.  /ByaSaku/ M just in case - On-Hiatus 'till Single Approach is done.
1. Voices

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**BLEACH** © Kubo Tite

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Symphony<strong>

Naruto/Bleach Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Byakuya Kuchiki

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Drama

Rated M: for Language/Blood/Maybe Lemons?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Voices<strong>

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts/thoughts_

**Inner talking**

_**Zanpakutō**__** talking**_

* * *

><p>Snow<p>

Elegant

Cold

Freezing

Covering the lands he had step on, masking the dead surroundings his eyes lay with and killing the life that once flowed beautifully. It was sort of disturbing. He had known winter was harsh, he had known snow was cold but it never fail to disturb his thoughts. It felt like the snow will be forever, that the snow will kill the next season.

Glancing up on the sky he asked himself. _What was beautiful with the snow?_

"_It's like cherry blossoms."_ _It is not like that_. He kept on telling himself. Snow is different. The truth is he hated it. Its coldness freezes his blood; its blandness hurts his eyes.

_Who would love snow?_ He smirked. There is one. The 10th Division Captain of Gotei 13: Hitsugaya, Toshiro. The young captain likes it, no, loves it so much from what he had observed. He may admit that the snow held elegance because of its whiteness, but that is all he can say about it. Though they say it symbolizes pureness, for him it symbolizes death.

He sighs.

Of all the shinigamis to come here, he had volunteered. No, he didn't volunteer, he was blackmailed – by Rukia, nonetheless. If threatening him that she'll marry the Shinigami substitute can be called blackmail. He doesn't care even if she married him right in front of him as long as she's happy, which she was, every time the ryoka would visit Seretei. He can see his adopted sister eyes twinkle in happiness every once in a while at home, clearly thinking about him.

He was happy for her.

He really was.

He let out a soft laughed remembering Rukia's stupefied face when he told he that she can marry Ichigo. She was surprise. He chuckled at this, shocking Rukia even more.

"_Are you sick, onii-sama?"_

"_Go, before I change my mind. You were to meet him today, right?"_

Her face, the face of happiness, the face of contentment, and the face of hope, he can't felt but feel a little jealous. His sister was growing up, while he was stuck.

Stuck on the world of Shinobis, stuck in the world of blandness…

Shaking his head, he trudge forward listening to the sound of his feet crushing the snow. The soft crunch was music to his ears. It was like a symphony that kept on playing, like a song that someone kept on singing. He let himself smile. Maybe someone really had thawed his freezing heart just like what Shunsui kept on taunting. He retorted, his heart was not frozen, for all he knew.

That didn't matter. There are things that are more important than reminiscing.

His mission in here.

The mission was supposed to end last year, but was continued due to the 12th Division Captain's persuasion. How he agreed was a great question.

Scout and Observe – the first order he received.

Scout as for there are hollow sightings and was ordered to be eliminated.

Observe as the Mayuri Kurotsuchi seems interested in the Shinobi's way to manipulate their energy or from what he heard from some of his travels on the watery lands of Kiri – Chakra.

As of now, he can count on his fingers how many hollows he have sighted and killed – 9. Hollows, apparently was a rare sight on this world. This must be the reason why Shinigamis were dispatch here every 3 years. Though the shinobi's world was reeking with death and there are many wandering souls, the hollows find it unappetizing as only few people in this world had high Reiyoku. Still, even if this world was not in war with Hollows, they are on war with their own kind. For centuries, they have bleed, and die for their beliefs, their undying love for peace and of course – power.

It disgusts him that they kill their own, for such selfish reasons. Though, he can't blame them, after all they are humans. And humans are capable of doing things that destroy not only themselves but also others. A little different than Kurosaki's world, and he preferred that world than this.

As he reported what he had found, Mayuri requested to extend his mission which he greatly opposed. He had stayed in there for a year, almost dying with – _he'll admit it_ – boredom. Watching shinobis killing each other was not even worth his time. Sending souls to Soul Society was tiring as many souls preferred to stay. Many struggle, though they didn't stood a chance to him. He's not lazy, he can assure that, but doing things that even a non-seated Shinigami can do was really irritating. And his Zanpakutō can't help but to agree.

As for his question a while ago, he really doesn't know what made him agree. Their conversation was always vague and limited. He'd rather stay away from the sadistic captain rather than stay and be civil with him. He's not scared as what others might have say, it's just he doesn't need to see what kind of experiments the captain had. Mayuri took a liking in talking on his lab rather in his office.

"_There seems to be powerful shinobi that you can challenge"_

"_I'm not power hungry as Zaraki and as dense as Kurosaki that take on any challenges to get myself killed." That is what he replied, and was promptly ignored as Mayuri voice another reason._

"_How about women?" He glared at the captain._

"_How about –"_

"_Fine. I will extend my stay." _

He said that out of impulse. The promise of pain and death circled in their conversation that time. The extension was approved and here he was on the world of Shinobi once again.

As he strides through the snow, he heard voices. He was not surprise at all, if there are people that can stay out in this cold, they must be shinobis. And based on the sound of weapons hitting each other, groans and shouts, they are fighting. Fighting for something he won't even dare to think. He won't stop them; it is not his responsibility to stop their death. It is against the balance of nature and he won't dare defying the god's. If it's their fate to die then so be it.

A shout interrupts his thoughts. He halted and focuses his hearing on the sound. But he heard nothing next. The shout must have been caused by the battle. But the shout was different, he can tell. He ignored it and continues his walk. He thought that he was probably hearing things, that he was making another personality on his mind, much to his Zanpakutō's amusement.

He sighs; this is a waste of time if he was asked.

"KAITOU!"

Startled, he jumps through trees to find the source. It was not his imagination. He heard it right. That voice, it was somehow identical to her.

He wanted to see who owned it.

He wanted to know who owned it.

What greeted him was not a good sight. He was right, a battle had occurred. On his position he can clearly see the decapitated body of a man, a huge hole on the middle of the field that he was sure the cause of the earthquake he felt a while ago, scattered weapons, bloodied and battered bodies and a woman. A pink-haired woman clutching desperately to a man that was clinging to his life. He can hear her cries of desperation, and her calls of help, for a reason Byakuya can't think of.

"Kaitou…" That must be the man's name. He was still alive, though anytime soon he will breathe his last.

"Kaitou…" That was the voice he heard. It was refreshing to hear that kind of voice. It was a soft voice laced with sadness, regrets and grief. Many shinobis he had seen only speaks with malice, death and sometimes even happiness.

Humans really are not same, he mused.

The blue-haired man knows his demise. He can hear him telling the woman to stop crying, not to regret and move on. Are they lovers? Siblings, was dismiss on his train of thoughts. Blue and pink didn't match. He's not blind either and of course, he was not an idiot too. Senbonzakura snickered at this.

The cries of the pink-haired woman drew his attention once again. This time he witness how the man named Kaitou die. As his soul separates on his now cold body, as woke up with only that broken chain on his chest and as he was become a disoriented soul. His dark blue eyes stare lovingly at the woman that was still shaking his dead body. Telling him to wake up and don't joke on her. He was aware that no matter what he'll do, he will never be alive.

It is his fate to die today.

He cried and tried to touch the woman's hand as if he can still do it. "Sakura, I'm sorry." The familiarity in voice gave him the answer on his questions a while ago.

Lovers. 

_**Were you jealous?**_Senbonzakura knew the answer. Of course his master was jealous. But he knows he'll answer it cold-heartily.

"I am not." He was right. Maybe what Shunsui said was wrong. Wait. He was only mocking Byakuya at time so, it was probably wrong.

"Who are you?" His voice hoarse from crying, he was still crouching position and never even bother to look at him.

"My name is not important." Byakuya answered. "I won't harm you."

"I know. Who would harm a dead person?" Kaitou Shigeru knows. He knows that this man was not a human; he knows that this man was not an enemy, and he knows that this man might help him. He stood up, his eyes still looking at the crying pinkette.

"Please" He looks at the stranger for the first time. His grey slate eyes looking at him while his hand touching the hilt of his katana. "I'm begging you."

"What is it?" His answer shock Senbonzakura. He can tell that even Byakuya was shock too. He was just good at hiding it. Byakuya will do a favor for a human. That is something he'd expect from Rukia. He can say he was wrong about the cold hearted part. He'll take that back.

"Take care of her." Raising a delicate eyebrow, he shifted his gazed at the oblivious woman, and then nodded. The soul was content.

With the glace at the woman, he mouthed words that will Byakuya will never forget – "I am sorry. Being with you even only for a few weeks was a dream come true to me. Thank you."

The same words as what Hisana had told him. It hurts to hear that again, but he can't show it. Taking his katana off his hip, he tilts it upside down. He asked Kaitou to look at him and without hesitation he tapped the end of the katana's hilt to his forehead.

As he soul disappear, Byakuya shifted and walk towards the still crying woman. The oblivious woman is going to get herself killed. Her right side was bleeding and he knew she was exhausted.

"_**You do know that you made a promise, and that is –"**_

"_I am aware."_

"_**You'll regret this, Byakuya."**_

And he was right.

Right after, he crouched to her level and brought his hand to her face. He found her glaring intently at him.

"Who are you?" that's her last word before she collapses.

This wasn't right. The woman can see him.

* * *

><p>Instinct, one of the qualities a ninja must possess. "<em>It is an untaught ability"<em> Iruka once told them when they were still academy students. _"A ninja with good instinct may save oneself but a ninja with honed instinct can save lives." _It was an ability that everyone has, an ability that every ninja was proud of. And Sakura was one of them.

Her instinct was one of her best qualities. She can tell something was wrong before it can happen, she can detect it from the start. Maybe because she's a Genjutsu type or she just possesses that skill. She used that instinct when fighting with Sasori, her fight against her opponent in Jounin and ANBU exams. Even Kakashi was amazed to it. He once said that _"Trust the instinct to the end."_ She always keeps that in her mind ever since she passed the ANBU exam. Every time her squad had a mission and even when she is at home.

But there were times she forgot about it. Like when she saw Sasuke, or when she and her Jounin team were ambushed, killing everyone except her.

It was a lesson to her.

It was her lesson.

She already had the hunch that something will go wrong with their mission. From the day they were just on the training grounds till her subordinates agreed to bring Kaitou. She can't blame them though, neither Kaitou's cunning abilities to persuade her. She ignored that instinct.

And now she's paying for it.

"_This is not supposed to happen."_ Their mission was just a simple rescue and retrieval operation. An S class it may be, because their client was a daimyo, but this was not part of the mission. They already expected that a group of C class missing nins have kidnap the daimyo's son and they were easy to eliminate. But their mission was already a failure.

The daimyo's son was already dead.

Now, as she and her squad running– _more like what was left in her squad which consist of her_ – the Captain and the new recruit – Kaitou Shigeru. She knows, no, she is certain that right after witnessing those nins killed his teammates, he will be forever scarred.

She can see it.

Apparently signing for ANBU was great but, now signing to it comes with a package – DEATH, seems like he wasn't ready for that. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She knew that they won't survive together. She had to think a way.

She decided to take the risks.

She'll sacrifice.

Looking at the man right behind her, she signals for them to stop. Bewildered by his captain's order he voiced his opinion. "I don't think stopping is a good idea Taichou."

Sakura shakes her head "Listen. Go back to the village. You can go on your own right?" Shocked at what he heard, he was supposed to answer but was interrupted as a kunai was shot on their direction. Jumping away from the projectile they both landed on a clearing, and suddenly surrounded by 9 Shinobis.

_**Well, thought about luck.**_Inner commented.

_Shut up. You're not helping._

Clearly, their enemies have advantage.

Around her were nine fully equipped nins. And a 9 fully equipped nins vs. 2 ANBU with limited supply of weapons = **DEAD.**

And 9 fully equipped nins with a S-class missing nin as leader vs. 2 ANBU with limited supply of weapons = **DOUBLE DEAD.**

_Shit._ She felt helpless right now. Why did she agree of taking new recruits in this mission? Oh yes, they have predicted Nins as their enemies but never an S-class one. Growling, she never expected this.

_**Well, expect the unexpected**__. _Inner noted.

Right in front of her was Hidoi Amagaki – S-class missing nin hailing from Iwa. Listed in 3 Bingo books – in Iwa, Kiri and Konoha, melee combat specialist, has a lot of jutsu in his arsenal, Escape if encountered.

_**More like prayed if encountered. **_

God, she didn't need Inner's constant sarcasm now. She needed distraction _so_ she can lead Kaitou out of the battle and leave for Konoha. Concentrating chakra on her right hand, she ran towards Hidoi, attepting to attack him. It seems he expected it and stood in his battle stance, but he didn't expect what she did later on – she puched the ground. Hidoi jumps out of the way while the not so intelligent nins – which was 2 was buried alive.

She shouted at Kaitou. "Leave. NOW!"

He was hesitant at first then nods. "Stay alive, Taichou." He left.

"Give a little faith with your Taichou, kid." She muttered as she scans the area. So far, no enemy nins followed Kaitou. _Good__**. **_Grabbing a kunai in her holster, she grips it hard, not wanting it to slip. She still has 5 kunai and 3 shuriken at her disposal. With only 35% of chakra left, 7 enemy nins to kill with an S-class one, she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

* * *

><p>Dundundundun…<p>

Yes, I did a rewrite. I'm not satisfied on the first version so I hope this version will be fine.

Tell me what you think about it.

Thank you for reading this.. :)

No Flames Please :)

~2008roseelixir out


	2. Experiences

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**BLEACH** © Kubo Tite

**OCs **©Mine

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Symphony<strong>

Naruto/Bleach Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Byakuya Kuchiki

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Drama

Rated M: for Language/Blood/Maybe Lemons?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Experiences<strong>

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts/thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

**Zanpakutō**** talking**

* * *

><p>He wasn't supposed to run.<p>

He was supposed to be fighting alongside with her and kicking someone else's ass.

But instead he was saving his own ass.

Instead he was going to safety.

Instead he was running away.

He kept on saying that it was an order. He kept on thinking that it was the right thing to do.

Right?

It was right?

He growled in anger. It was his entire fault. He shouldn't have come.

_**Flashback**_

_He was a rookie. _

_A new recruit_

_An amateur in the midst of veteran ANBUs_

_He's a new ANBU with an ego that can be compared to the Hokage Mountain. An ego that was supposed to be flattened but no, a little compliment here and there boosted his high enough ego and got the courage to apply for one of the best ANBU squad as a trainee. _

_**Alpha Squad 3: Rescue and Retrieval Division – Captain: Haruno, Sakura**_

_It was a mere coincidence that he saw her and her squad. Their presence radiates power and authority, but none of them are arrogant, he didn't heard them boasting, the other squads respect them highly that rumors spread that only high class Shinobi can enter their squad. _

_Smoothing his unruly dark blue hair, he let determination pass through his ice blue eyes. He knew that his choice of squad was no ordinary, but he took his chance, gather up enough courage and talk to the captain herself. He ask – more like begged, he remembered – to enter her squad. Her answer was a beautiful smile along with 'We'll assess you first.' He wondered at that time if he had died and gone to heaven. He ignored the snickers and the pitied looks everyone's giving, the whispers of 'he won't last', and someone even shouted about bets. _

_He thought that maybe he'll regret asking her._

…

_Yes, he'll regret it._

…

_On his first day, he was greeted by his Taichou. He was nervous, he'll admit it. Their presence was choking him but not entirely trying to kill him. It was a feeling he can't explain. _

'_This is it!' He encourage himself._

_She smiled at him and notices his new teammates smirking at him. No, they weren't smirking, they were grinning. The other female was actually ready to burst out and laugh, the other guy was licking his lips in anticipation._

'_On what?' He looks at his captain and immediately regrets it; her fist hit his face and was thrown for at least 50ft away from her. Groaning, he tried to stand but pain shots through his jaw. _

'_She broke my jaw.' Holding his jaw, his teammates started to laugh. 'Bastards. Now I know why they were smirking a while ago. They knew this would happen.'_

_Not even noticing his captain was walking towards him, he still holds his jaw as if it will drop. He flinched in pain as another hand hovered over his, green healing chakra on tow. It was his captain – healing him. Seconds later his jaw was fixed. She smiled at him and notices the others were surrounding him. They all spoke at the same time. _

"_Welcome to Squad 3!"_

_The awkwardness he had felt a while ago disappeared, replaced by a solace feeling that can't comprehend. Though he can tell he's not on par with their abilities, they accepted him. _

_They let him join._

_They welcome him._

_He can't help but smile and let tears escaped his eyes, startling everyone. The words of 'you've done it so much Taichou', 'He's a crybaby', 'He'll grow' and 'Are you alright?' felt deaf on him. What he felt right now was the most memorable experience he would never forget._

_It was a remarkable experience. _

_The team's backup medic was Chouko Himori, a woman with the same height as her captain, has dark brown eyes that were filled with mirth and happiness. It matches her light blue hair, cut meticulously in a form of a boy's hair. More like Shizune-san's hair but more boyish look. Her behavioral patterns were unexpected for sweet-looking woman; she cursed a lot tying with Anko Mitarashi's vulgar language. Satorou Hitane – called her Ogre Chouko. _

_Once he asked him if they were related because his hair was also blue only darker. _

"_You're not related to her right? I mean, you're not Ogre too right?" he whispered that to him, though he knows that the brown eyed woman heard it. His laughs was the evidence that his a happy-go-lucky guy. _

_Satorou's appearance was a little different from his personality. His long dark brown hair was tied high, giving him a serious and samurai look. His onyx eyes betrayed nothing as he can see farther than anyone can. That the reason why he's a long-range and jutsu specialist. Though his personality appears that he won't care about anything, he's an amazing fighter on par with Seijaku and their captain._

_The last member of the squad was the most silent in their conversations – Seijaku Megami, the tracking and Genjutsu expert. His is red dyed eyes was sharp and cold. He thought it was Sharingan in his first glance. Matching his eyes where his dark silver hair. Unlike his other teammates, he's not the type to join their banters and most likely he just stood there and observed._

_His voice was always on monotone but softens as he talks to their captain. Who wouldn't? Even Chouko has a crush on her. That doll like emerald eyes, red luscious lips, cherry tainted cheeks, pink lustrous hair reaching her shoulder blade and that sweet smile. Who wouldn't fall for her? She maybe can pack a punch as he already experienced it and can flatten Hokage Mountain with her fist but she has the best smile that he had seen. Their captain is amazing. _

"_You know, I would stop ogling Taichou, if I were you." It was Satorou's voice. He raised his eyebrow at the comment. Chouko merely chuckle while Seijaku – no surprise there – didn't utter a word. They were resting from training. It was late afternoon and their Taichou was called for an emergency._

"_What I meant is, I know Taichou is a beautiful girl –"_

"_Woman" Chouko cuts in._

"_Alright woman, but if you ogle on her, she'll kill you. Teammate or not."_

"_Teammate?"_

_It was Seijaku who answered him "You're already part of this squad. Taichou already told Hokage-sama."_

"_Really?" _

"_God. No wonder you're a crybaby." The brown haired nin shook his head, before lying on the ground. _

_Seijaku looks at him. The man was standing on the clearing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ignore him." It appears that the silver head man was kinder than what he had thought._

"_How about the assessment?"_

"_There's no such thing."_

"_But I thou—"_

_While cleaning her weapons, the woman next to him gave out an exasperated sigh "For fucks sake –"_

"_Language, Himori" Seijaku warned._

_The woman just ignored him and continues. "You should be happy!"_

"_Oi, you're all still here?"_

_They all look at the new comer's direction. Their captain was back. The first person to approach her was Seijaku. His actions were akin to what a lover should do, and he was jealous of it. Out of the three, he notices that the only person who can invade their captain's personal space was Seijaku. He was on the verge of asking Chouko why, when their captain spoke._

"_Mission Briefing, Hokage tower."_

* * *

><p><em>It was his first ever mission. <em>

_At first he was sorely disappointed when their captain told him to stay. Telling him to sharpen his skills more and wait. But he insisted, telling that experience was a best teacher and staying would not teach him a thing. The truth is he wanted to see them. He wanted to see how well, no, how great they are._

_His captain just sighs at his blatant display of misbehavior while his teammates shook their heads in disappointment. It was wrong, he knew. But he can't just wait, sit there and do nothing while his teammates were in a mission, possible to get killed. _

_In the end, they all agreed and took him. Not entirely knowing that this will be their first and last mission together with him._

_Their mission was to rescue the Tea daimyo's youngest son – Hidaki Samomoto. Their charge was last seen at the northern border of Yugakure and then disappeared. After 3 days of searching, a note was delivered and a ransom was asked. The daimyo, afraid that his son would be killed gave the ransom but his son was not freed. When another ransom was asked, he acted and seeks help from Konoha. _

_The location of the kidnapper's hideout was surprisingly sited at Frost Country, almost 5 hours away from Yugakure's border. It was feasible to think that they choose Frost country because of its terrain. The country was surrounded by mountains and valleys, treacherous enough for them. But they were ANBU at its best and no mountain can stop them._

_Getting information about the kidnappers was not that hard, the villagers were kind enough to give them information with nothing in return. It was surprising but they choose to ignore it. Still they put their guard up and planned their next moves._

_They arrived at the hideout at midnight and observed their enemies. The cabin in the farthest part of a valley was enough to house at 12 to 15 people including their hostage. After 12 hours of waiting, they move silently. _

_Eliminating the guards outside, they manage to enter undetected. The kidnappers were probably sleep because of the lack in movement, they move silently and come on a door that was locked. Picking the lock and sensing no danger they enter, leaving Chouko and Satorou out to guard. _

_His captain approached their charge his lying on the floor face down. Putting her finger on his pulse, she shook her head, confirming his worries – his dead. It appears he's dead for 2 days. __Sudden__ cardiac arrest – it seems they let him alone in the dark room not even noticing that their hostage is dead. _

_Suddenly, Chouko came in and shouted. "Enemy on sight, Taichou."_

_Startled, Sakura stood and ordered him to carry the body. He approached it and put it on his shoulder. The body is already frozen was hard to carry. When they got out the room, Satorou was already dealing an enemy. Blood splattered around the hallway they used to guard. _

_Their deduction was incorrect; it appears as their enemies were clearly nins ranking from C-class to B-class. No other choice but to retreat, the move deeper and found themselves cornered. _

_The following events were a blur to him. The last thing he remembered was his captain pulling him out and running, and escaping._

_He's scared. _

_That man, he killed Seijaku, Satorou, and beheaded Chouko. _

_It scared the shit out of him. He knows his captain knew it._

_He's pathetic. _

_He knew ninjas die but he never expected this. Seeing his Captain signaled for them to stop, he spoke "__I don't think stopping is a good idea Taichou.__"_

_Shaking her head, she looks at him "__Listen. Go back to the village. You can go on your own right?__" Surprised, he didn't know what to answer. _

'_No, I won't leave.' Resolved, he was about to answer as a kunai was shot at them. Jumping out, they landed on the clearing and were immediately surrounded by 9 enemies. His captain's face was furrowed with anger and frustration. He swallowed hard as his captain attack the seemingly – the leader of the group. He was shocked when she punched the ground and shouted at him "__Leave. NOW!__" _

_He hesitated then nods. "Stay alive, Taichou." _

"_Give a little faith with your Taichou, kid.__" He heard it clearly. It was enough. Enough for her to believe she's going to be fine._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kami, he's regretting on leaving his captain. He remembered Satorou's last word "Protect Taichou." , Seijaku's eyes as he accept the blade that was supposed to hit him and Chouko's expression before she was beheaded.

He needed to come back.

Determination flows in his veins, his anxiety disappeared along with the guilt that he had harbored when he had left her. He needed to help her, no, he have to help her.

* * *

><p>Arriving just on time, he manages to block a katana meant for his captain's back.<p>

Panting, he heard his captain shout at him "Idiot. I told you to escape!"

He smiled. "I can't leave you alone, Taichou."

Not waiting for an answer he attacks the man right on front of him. He vaguely remembers what he was doing as he admires his captain's move. His Taichou is really amazing, from 9 enemies, 4 were left. Although he knew that this was not the right time to smile and admire her, he can't help himself. He remembers what Seijaku had told him – _"You'll understand sooner or later that Sakura-Taichou is not ordinary." _He was right, she wasn't ordinary but he can tell that his captain is already on limit.

The black haired man who killed his teammates was still alive. He's breathing hard his left hand rendered useless – his captain's work. Right after eliminating the enemy he's battling with. He came back to Sakura and smiled.

She scoffs. "Idiot"

Not leaving his eyes on the enemies, he replied. "I can't just leave you, Taichou. Satorou, Seijaku and Chouko's death will be pointless if you die. I can't let that happen. That is the last thing they want. Seijaku will have my head if I failed to protect you."

Sakura frowned. "You should have followed my order. I'll have you punish when we arrive home."

At this statement, Hidoi laugh. "If you can live longer anyway, you might see your village."

"Looks who's talking. Apparently, my hands are still usable unlike you." Kaitou mocked. Sakura sighs. This is going to be troublesome.

Dodging

Deflecting kunais and shuriken

Blocking katanas

Fighting Jutsus

This happens for seems hours, so far 2 was left. Hidoi and another blooded nin. His captain was weary and tired as he was.

_This is it. _

He attacks the bloodied nin , as Sakura, attack Hidoi. Eliminating the bloodied nin, he look at his captain – she was down. She was on her knees as Hidoi readied his katana to behead her. There was one thing that came to his mind when he move right in front of him and accepted the blade.

It was for Seijaku.

"_I love her, but she doesn't need to know."_

NO, it was for her.

So this is adrenaline rush.

"_When you experience it, though you're numb, it was a remarkable and curse feeling at the same time. Why? When you fail, you'll die, when you succeed, you'll die too."_

_Ironic isn't it, Taichou?_

Everything was in slow motion.

The katana as it hit him, the voices decreases, he can only hear one voice, and it was hers.

_Sakura_

As his body falls, he felt nothing. The dread of dying was creeping slowly on his heart, but he pushed it away. He knew he's going to die. He kept on telling that this is the price. He knew it before he move to accept the hit. He told himself that even if he didn't accept the hit and his captain die, he'll die in guilt and sorrow. Or he'll die by the hands of the person who killed his beloved teammates. He let out a strangle laugh.

It hurts, not his wound.

His heart

"Thank you."

He saw her surprise face, but it was replaced by her tears. Reaching for his captain's hand, he pulled it near his lips and kissed it. He smiles.

She seemed to be saying something, his mind can't make any word, but her voice is soothing, like lullaby.

It was another experience to him.

It was a memorable experience.

It was the happiest day of his life, to witness her smiles, to hear her laughs and to do all her orders.

Though it was only days, he was the happiest person in the world.

He'll never regret.

With one last look at his crying captain, he slowly closes his eyes and let the darkness eat him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki-Hime 2097<strong>– the answer to your question was both. Though, Sakura didn't know that he love her, for him it is enough that he was with her even for a few days. That's how love works. Well, for me.

**crazycherry459** – Here's your update Thanks for the review.

**Naive-toots** – Thank you. Don't worry ichiruki moments will come soon.. I hope you can wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit : I knew nothing about Frost country's terrain, so if you knew anything please do tell me.. <strong>

This chapter was solely Kaitou Shigeru's point of view.

Thank you to all those fave and put lost symphony on their alerts, you made my day. Tell me what you think; there may be few grammar errors so please tell me so I can fix them.

Thanks for reading

See you all next chapter

**Random Question: When did you start writing fanfics?**

Review!

No flames please

~2008roseelixir out


	3. Calming Hearts

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**BLEACH** © Kubo Tite

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Symphony<strong>

Naruto/Bleach Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Byakuya Kuchiki

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Drama

Rated M: for Language/Blood/Maybe Lemons?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Calming Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

**WARNING: Byakuya might be OOC in this chapter. Senbonzakura might be OOC too.**

Sorry for the lateness, I suddenly had the chance to hold my Ds and once again got addicted to it. I was hooked playing Harvest moon: Grand Bazaar and though I already finished it, I made a new game. This time I choose being a boy. LOL. I'm regretting it now, but its fun…

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. I owed you all big time.

So, here's chapter 3. I hope you all like it…

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts/thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

**Zanpakutō**** talking**

* * *

><p>Senbonzakura was right, he will indeed regret it. And yes, he was regretting it right now.<p>

The woman, the pink haired woman can see him.

No, it's much worst– she can touch him. It was a surprise to him yet it was expected at the same time. And right now she's gripping his wrist as if it was her lifeline. She's not really gripping it; her fingers were probing until it settles on his pulse. The steady beat ease her based on her relax shoulders and her blissful sigh.

"**Or maybe she's dying, Byakuya." **Senbonzakura's words made him realize that she was mortally wounded. He swiftly tugged her hands away from his wrist, scooped her up and carried her bridal style. Though she's not really her responsibility – "**Yes, she's not." **his promised won over hisZanpakutō's hissing.

_Because Kuchiki's never break their promises._ That was what he wanted to believe. He already knew that he will regret everything sooner or later, but it won't matter to him.

'_Being with you even only for a few weeks was a dream come true to me. Thank you.'_ To be honest, it was those words that maybe really made him do this. Those words were something he had never thought to be heard again. For him it was personal, for him it was his, for him only Hisana can say those words.

Looking at the woman in his arms, he notices that her facial expression hadn't change. Her face though pale, her relax expression change it all. It appears though that she was just sleeping, and having a sweet dream as she curled and lean in to his chest. He almost laughs at her, if it weren't the fact that he can feel the warm blood that trickles on his arms from her open wound.

He had to find shelter, and had to find one fast. Based on the shivers she had just made, her death is nearing. He can hear Senbonzakura saying to leave her alone, telling him that she's bound to die.

"_Not if I let her die." _His Zanpakutō grunts, not liking the idea of helping the woman. He's not that cold-blooded, yes, he wasn't. But she was clearly dying. Her life was supposed to end here. Her role was done, her duty was finished, and her life was slowly disappearing.

Snow started to fall, the sky slowly darkening and the winds changes it direction, harshly telling him to move away. There's a storm coming.

FAST

Casting one last glance at the sky and to the shivering woman he's carrying, silently praying she'll make it until he found shelter for both of them. The next village was 3 days away from here and he can't risk of her dying, a thought that he was sure never to find the reason. Holding the woman tighter, he shunpo-ed away from the place where he had remembered something, where 'Kaitou' died and where she desperately clings to her life.

"Don't let my effort goes to waste." He muttered before entering a cave, an hour and a half away from their previous location. He can't go any further. The snow already thickens and his patient – he almost chuckle at the thought – is bleeding.

He laid her down gently like a fragile doll she was. Kneeling beside her, he hold her wrist looking for a pulse, it was faint though it is still there. He heard her grunt, a good sign that she can still feel pain. He put down Senbonzakura, as he shrugged his captain's haori and his scarf.

He had to stop the bleeding first. He took off her grey armor first, next was her metal arm guards and her gloves. Then he slowly peeled of her black sleeveless shirt with the kunai he had found on her holster.

A large gash from her right hip to her belly greeted his eyes, the minute he had took off her shirt. It was bleeding profusely. He grimaced, it was worst that what he had thought. Grabbing his haori, he ripped the edge and uses it to carefully wipe the blood away from the wound. Its whiteness disappeared immediately the moment he dab it on her.

After that, he ripped her scarf to pieces, much to Senbonzakura's shock.

"**Ginrei-sama will rip your head, Byakuya."** He ignored it and continues to work. Right now, her wound and her life was more important rather than his scarf. He is certain that his grandfather will understand his actions when he explains it.

"**Yes, if you can find a reason why you did such thing."** Senbonzakura was not amused. Though his master's actions were admirable, he can't help but sigh at his stupidity. Clearly using a family heirloom as a bandage was not good. First it was an heirloom, only Kuchiki can have, second it was passed from generation to generation and third, it was important.

He knew right now Byakuya had no idea what to say to his grandfather. The man was acting based on his instinct and clearly not using his head. He shook his head in disappointment. Right now there is nothing he can do. For now, he'll watch him intently and stop him once he made another wrong decision.

Byakuya took note of his Zanpakutō's sudden silence. It was disturbing but at the same time he was glad he had stop nagging him. But he shrugged it off. He can deal with him later.

After covering her wound, he covered her with the remains of his haori. He stood up then looks outside. He had roughly 15 minutes left before the storm surge in. Giving one last glance to the pink haired woman, he leaves the cave in search for wood.

When he came back, she develops a fever. As he was creating fire, she started to whimper, her breathing became labored, and she started to talk— endlessly. Cursing— he raised his eyebrow at that, shouting someone's name or rather a man's name, which is clearly not the man she was holding a while ago and for some time her voice will call another name softly.

He was curious as to what the woman see in her sleep. The fever must have been giving her nightmares; yet, something in her voice tells him that he was wrong.

As the woman suffers – in Senbonzakura's words – he sighs and walk towards the woman's shivering form. He may never admit it to anyone – **"I know"** Senbonzakura exclaimed – he's worried about her. Crouching down, he sets his palm on her forehead to check her temperature.

**She is hot.**

_Naturally, she had a fever. _

**That's not what I meant. **

_What are you talking about?_ He asked.

**You're a genius right? Figure it out yourself. **

Raising his hands away from her forehead, he ponders at what Senbonzakura meant. When the answer registered in his mind, he scoffs at his Zanpakutō's idea_. _

_Ridiculous._ He wondered why he said that. It seems Senbonzakura will not answer him, so stood up and move towards the wall and sat. He looks at his patient, exhales and closes his eyes. He had done everything he could to save her. It's now up to her.

Now, he waits.

* * *

><p>Darkness<p>

It is the only she can see.

Darkness surrounds her.

Darkness slowly swallowing her

Darkness slowly eating her

…

Pain

It is the only one she can feel.

Pain all over her body

Pain all over soul

Pain all over her sanity

…

She was scared.

Not in the dark, not because she's in pain. It was the loneliness, the feeling of being alone, and the feeling of being alive. She was dead, no, supposed to be dead.

_A dead person can't feel anything right?_ There's no answer. She was expecting Inner to answer but it appears she had left too. She can feel pain that means she's still alive. She almost laughs at her stupidity, laugh at her situation.

In the end she let out a laugh. She was surprise that she can. She was supposed to be crying over the pain she's feeling, to the pain that was marking her own body, and soul, to the pain that was doubling in every second, every minute – Wait.

Since when she was here?

Since when she was suffering?

Since when she was crying?

_Crying?_ Gingerly raising her hands, she put it over her cheek and touched it. It's wet. She's really crying, she was crying.

_Why? _

Was he crying because of pain?

Because of darkness?

Because…

'hahaha' A laugh…

"Kaitou" she stands up.

'You bastard!' A shout…

"Chouko?" she looks around.

'Ogre!' A taunt…

"Satorou?" she started to walk.

'…' Silence

"Seijaku?" She stops.

"Where are you?" she whispered. No one answered.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. The air suddenly was clean. It was refreshing. The pain suddenly disappeared. The burning sensation in her body was replaced, like she was soaking, like she was wet, like she in the river. It was cold yet she welcomed it, she like it, no, she loved it.

When she opened her eyes, she can no longer see darkness. She was in a middle of a field. Flowers bloom all over her feet.

Red, blue, yellow and pink.

The trees sways as the wind blows softly, the grass dances as the winds hits them wildly. The sun shone beautifully and the clouds fluffier than they could ever be. The birds singing took her breath away, the soft pitter patter of a rabbit happily hopping to her, made her giggle, the …

"_**Wake up!"**_

"_Huh?"_ She looks around but no one was there.

"_**Baka! Wake up! I don't want to die yet!"**_

"_Inner?"_

"_**Who else? Look wake up or we'll both die!"**_Inner shouted at her.

"_Wake up? But I'm awake."_

"_**I can't believe you are me! Just wake up! If you die right now, I'm going to kill you!"**_

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _"How will you do that if I'm dead?"_

"_**Just wake up!"**_

Sakura snaps her eyes open. She was no longer in the field, no more trees, flowers, bird, rabbits –_ Shit. It hurts!_ Why does it have to hurt? Her whole body is aching. She was certain that her stomach was wet not with water but with blood.

Her blood. _Oh the horror!_

She slowly lifted her hand and touches her belly; to her surprise it was bandaged. _Bandaged?_

"I see you've awakened." She looked for the voice' source and found someone near the entrance. She still can't see his face, but in every step he takes, she can't help but to take air faster. The anticipation and excitement suddenly flowed through her veins.

Her breath hitched when she finally saw his face. One word. There's only one word that can describe him.

_**Handsome!**_ Sakura groaned at Inner's shout.

"Feeling any better?" His voice rang though her ears. It was cold, yet warm at the same time. She had the urge to shake her head and tell him she's fine, but she can't help but to be wary at him. So, instead of answering, her eyes narrowed to him, slightly shocking herself, that she can do such thing.

He raises both of his hand, telling her that he's weaponless. He was glad that he had left Senbonzakura on the entrance of the cave. Though she was injured and weak, she always kept her guards up. It is quite amazing for such a young woman.

"No need to be hostile." Slowly kneeling to her side, he saw her flinched slightly. It was expected, seeing she had awoken with a strange and heavily injured at the same time. Shinobis doesn't trust easily.

"Who are you?" her voice sounded weird, maybe because her mouth is dry. Or maybe from all the shouting she had done. She inwardly sighs, her voice sounded wrong, or maybe it was just her imagination.

"Byakuya, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Why?"

"I made a promise." He instantly replied.

A blue haired man flashed through her eyes. _Kaitou_

A single tear left her eye. She closed her eyes, silently wishing that everything was a dream. That everything was not real. That she had died along with her team. She can hear Inner cursing at her stupidity, that she should be grateful that she's alive, that she shouldn't waste what they had done for her.

She stifled a laugh, remembering her teammates, remembering their memories, relieving it like it was yesterday. Muttering 'how stupid Kaitou is', she didn't know that she was now crying. Her tears, flowing freely to her cheeks, glistening as each tear, drop to the ground.

She was startled when a warm finger wipes her tears. "Forget their sufferings, instead, remember their happiness."

She wanted a hug right now. So, she grabbed his hands and lean on it.

She wanted to cry to someone else's shoulder. So, she holds it and cried on it.

She wanted to bawl loud until her voice become hoarse. So she cried, her voice echoing the cave.

She wanted comfort.

She wanted assurance.

She wanted to feel safe.

And this man, she is sure can give it to her.

* * *

><p>She was hungry. No, hungry was an understatement. She wanted to eat, she's thirsty too, not to mention she's half-naked and the ground was literally poking her back. It hurts; the rough ground was like sandpaper grinding at her back in every moment she moves.<p>

She sighs, after the most embarrassing bawled she had done a while ago, everything felt silent. Though she didn't mind it, she can tell that Byakuya didn't mind it too. He's such a strange man. Not that it makes him bad or something, but there is something within him that she can't explain.

_**Like the fact that he's handsome?**_

_No, not that Inner._ She wanted to smack Inner for that.

_**Maybe, the fact that he doesn't have chakra?**_

Well, now that Inner mentioned it, she really can't feel his chakra. If he was cloaking it, then at least with their close proximity she can feel it, yet there's none. There's also that eerie presence that seems to be covering him, like it was a shield or something, but it's not chakra. All living things, even some non-living ones have chakra, but clearly, he doesn't have a tiny bit of it.

Trying to sit, she grips the haori right in front of her to prevent from falling – as she was naked – and successfully sit up. She was about to speak when her stomach growls. Shyly, she looks down to conceal the blush tainting her face.

She can't look._ That was embarrassing._

She heard him chuckle, then a strange looking treat was shove on to her, not having much choice she look at Byakuya and raises her eyebrow, clearly asking.

"It's all that I have in me. I can't leave you alone, so I never had a chance to gather food." He shoved it to her again, and nods at her. She hesitantly reaches for it, and takes one. The brown colored treat that was shape as a – Well, what shape was this? – She stares at it.

_Tree?_ _**Nope.**_ Inner answered.

_Ah, a flower_. _**It has hands and feet, Outer. I don't think that's a flower. **_

_Not that it matters, I'm hungry._ Then she took a bite at the strange looking treat and hope it will not taste strange. Well, it tastes quite good. Nibbling on it, she looks at Byakuya, who seemed fascinated by her actions a while ago. A small smile was plastered on his face.

"Wakame."

"Hm?" Did she hear him right? _Seaweed?_ But the treat doesn't taste like seaweed.

"Wakame Ambassador." He speaks again.

"Huh?" Clearly not understanding what he said.

"That treat is a Wakame Ambassador shape."

Ah, so he just answered her question on what shape it was.

_Wait._ Her brows furrowed in confusion.

_Wakame Ambassador? Seaweed Ambassador?_ She chuckled at the thought. What kind of treat was that then? She laughs. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to laugh. Her whole squad was killed and she can laugh right after it.

Tears forms in her eyes once again, the treat lays forgotten on the ground as she cry. Hugging her knees, she cried silently. Byakuya's eyes soften and gently pat her head, comforting her.

"Why?" He raises his eyebrow but he didn't speak. "Why did this happen?"

"That, I can't answer." He answered as he shook his head.

"It's unfair." She whispered.

"Life is."

She looks at him, tears still flowing. It was a sight that Byakuya never wish to see, a sight he never wanted to witness. It makes him remember.

The pain

The sufferings

The loss

Everything

He sighs. His thoughts were jumbled ever since that day. His Zanpakutō was not helping him at all. He was confused.

Before, it doesn't matter even if shinobis kill themselves right in front of him.

Their death held no significance to him.

Their death didn't matter.

But now, a single woman, a woman with pink hair, no less, made him confuse, made him lost his resolved, made him forgot his own law, made him do things he had not done before.

It was disturbing him. The thought, the deeds and the actions were slowly eating him along with the confusion in his heart. He hated it, he doesn't like one bit of it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Calm your heart." he paused "Filter your thoughts." Her hiccups were replaced by sniffles. "And let your soul flow."

When he opened his eyes, her cries were already over; her eyes though red because of tears were still a gorgeous emerald shade.

He patted her head before standing up. He had totally forgotten Senbonzakura. Leaving him all alone on the cave entrance, the Zanpakutō must be angry. When he got there, and got the hold of Senbonzakura, his guess was right on the spot.

"**You really had to leave me alone."**

_I apologize_

"**We're leaving, I assume?"**

_Not yet. _ Byakuya turn around. _I needed something to do._

"**Byakuya-sama, this is—"**

_I know. _ He interrupted; he knew what he's going to say.

"**Very well. For now, I will observe but—"** he trailed off looking at his master in the eye. **"If something happened I will not hesitate to move with or without your permission."**

_I understand. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 done<p>

About the scarf, I know some of you will say that 'ripping the scarf wasn't like Byakuya'. Yes, it wasn't like Byakuya, why? In this chapter I portrait him as a confused man, a man who had no idea what the hell he's been doing. Of course it was a major OOC but it is part of my story so I hope you wouldn't mind that.

Thanks

Read and Review

No flames please.

It's 11 pm now, and I need sleep.

Tell me what you think about it.

~2008roseelixir out


End file.
